Marcoplier and Jackiesepticeyes Vs The Powerpuff Girls Movie
by Exotos135
Summary: For their grand finale, Marco and Jackie take on the powerpuff girls first, and only, adventure on the big screen.


**(Recording Booth)**

Marco and Jackie high five the camera in unison.

"Hello everybody, my name is Marcoplier."

"And I'm Jackiesepticeyes."

"And we're very sorry to say this: but we're finishing both our channels."

People going "aww" in a sad way are heard as Marco and Jackie nod with frowns. "Now, you may be wondering: but why do you need to do this?"

"Well, we're part of a show whose second season is going to start sometime this year, and we're required to be there to shot new episodes so the season can come soon enough."

"That doesn't mean we're going to rush it, though, so don't worry about that."

"So, for the grand finale, we're going to review...The Powerpuff Girls Movie."

Crickets are heard and even Jackie imitates one before asking, "Does that even exist?"

"Let's just move on, but first, some history on the PPG."

 **-ABOUT THE SHOW-**

The title screen and some scenes from random episodes of the PPG play as Marco narrates:

"The Powerpuff Girls was a highly popular cartoon network series created by Craig McCracken, who would later make Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Wander over Yonder. The plot was about three artificial humans known as Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, who were created after their creator, Professor Utonium, accidentally poured some black mcguffin known as chemical x inside a pot where he put sugar, spice, and everything nice apparently."

"Their main arch nemesis is Mojo Jojo, a monkey who was affected by the chemical X and also happens to be technically the girls pseudo-creator since it's thanks to him the professor poured the chemical x."

In a star wars parody, the girls are on the ground while Mojo Jojo. "The professor never told you, what was the cause of the accident."

"He told us enough!" Blossom replied. "He told us he tripped with something!"

"No, _I_ was the cause."

"No...that can't be...THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Search your feelings, you know it to be true!"

Blossom accepts the truth and yells "NOOOOOOOO!" in despair.

"Anyway, outside of Mojo Jojo, they also fight Princess Morebucks, a spoiled brat that reminds me of Brittney Wong for some reason, the Amoeba Boys, some of the most pathetic villains ever, and a whole slew of threats to the City of Townsville."

"That's more or less it. So, let's head to the movie!"

 **-ABOUT THE MOVIE-**

"The Powerpuff Girls Movie is, as the name blatantly points out, the movie adaptation of the Powerpuff Girls. It came out in July 3 of 2002, sometime before the series started to get worse, and it was about the origin story of the girls themselves."

"Due to that little fact Marco just said, you won't get to see any of the potentially beloved characters, like Princess, the Amoeba Boys, or Dick Hardly. Instead you get Mojo Jojo, the girls (duh), the Professor and a couple of cameos from the Gangreen Gang and Fuzzy Lumpkins-"

"Whoa, wait a minute, what is Fuzzy Lumpkins doing here? Isn't he supposed to live far away from civilization?"

A fake cover for "The Powerpuff Girls Movie Game." appears, and is then thrown to the trash can as Marco narrates:

"Now, before we continue, let's adress something you might be expecting: our review of the tie-in game for the movie. But here's the thing: a tie-in game for the movie, doesn't exist."

"Which is bizarre when you remember that the Powerpuff Girls have been in a shit ton of games before: both console and online." Jackie states, "You'd think that the movie would get it's own game as well, but nope, nothing came out of it."

"In fact, the advertisement for the movie was absolutely awful: there were barely any commercials, merchandise was sparse, it was so bad I'm even having trouble remembering any merchandise!"

"We're not kidding when we say that we literally found this movie by complete accident when we went to the cinema at the day of it's premiere."

The beginning of the movie plays as Marco narrates:

"Anyway, we begin at a pre-PPG Townsville, where the Professor watches the crime with Fuzze Lumpkins and the Gangreen Gang. He goes back to his house and tries to make something while lab assistant, a monkey who would soon become Mojo Jojo, wrecks everything. I find that so relatable for some reason."

On a cutaway gag, we see Marco nonchalantly do some homework while Star acts like a monkey and goes around his room wrecking stuff at random.

"Just as the professor misses sugar, spice, and some third thing I don't know, pre-Mojo Jojo hits the professor, making him strike and destroy part of a glass vase holding the legendary chemical X onto the pile."

"Which actually makes me beg the question: where exactly did he get the chemical X from?"

"From the macguffin store?"

"Well, what was he doing at the macguffin store?"

"Maybe he was trying to buy clothes."

"Why would he buy clothes at the macguffin store?!"

Instead of answering, Jackie and Marco began making out as the review continued with Marco's inner narration.

"So, with the power of mixing random shit, the Powerpuff Girls are born in their adorably freaky ways. He immediately reasons that it's their birthday, though I can't even fathom how's that supposed to work, and he leaves to go and buy them gifts, and this is where we find out they've had their powers since the very beginning. We see a shot of a looming Mojo Jojo and the scene ends."

Then the scenes of Utonium and the girls decorating the house play.

"Next, we see the professor helping the girls with their room. And by helping them, we of course mean that he barely gets to do anything while they do the stuff themselves."

"Seriously guy, just relax, your daughters can take care of it themselves."

The next thing we see is the famous tag scene.

"Up next is the famous tag scene: You see, the professor takes the girls to school-though since they're technically newborns they should be at the nursery or something-and when he comes to pick them up they end up playing one of the most intense games of tag ever."

The scene of the tag plays as Jackie says,

"And while this sequence is pretty awesome, it can drag on for a little too long at times."

As the tag sequence continues on, Jackie and Marco first play some games to pass time, then playing some rock, papers scissors, and then leave the house to go buy groceries. Once bought, Marco walks back home with the groceries on his arms and Jackie on his shoulders, they return and look exasperated when the sequence isn't over yet.

"During this sequence, Bubbles knocks over a giant ball-"

Katamari demacy music plays as the giant disco ball causes havoc.

"And this gets the attention of the mayor of the city of townsville, wow what a mouthful. So, seeing the destruction the girls are causing, this motivates him to..."

Then it shows the Mayor about to buy some pickles.

"...Go down and get some pickles."

"Have we mentioned he's a pickleaholic, yet?" Jackie uttered. "Seriously, this guy has an obsession so unhealthy, I can't help but feel it has backfired before."

"I have an idea as to how it did."

In an animated short, someone hands the mayor a couple of jars of pickles, and he signs up a contract while the person smiles deviously. The contract was to approve of the "Dance Pantsed" special.

"Anyway, the girls crash into him, the camera zooms out to reveal the city of townsville's been turned into a discount New Jersey, and in the next scene we see the Professor taking the girls back home after that disastrous evening and tells them not to use their powers in public again. This creates problems the next day where we see the consequences of the intense tag game: the girls are outcasts at the school, and Professor Utonium is arrested for creating the little freaks."

It then shows girls standing outside the school, waiting for the professor.

"Then, once he doesn't come to pick them up post-school day, they're convinced that he hates them and head back home by walking, during which they see-"

"Marco, just, just skip this scene, please." Jackie pleads.

"Why?"

"Just do it, for the love of god, go to the next one..."

"...Alright then."

The next shows the PPG being surrounded by the Gangreen gang.

"The girls are about to be attacked by the gangreen gang, when suddenly..."

The lid of a trash can, acting like some sort of boomerang, hits the gangreen gang members up until a green 1up shows. The lid returns to the user, Mojo Jojo, who stands in the shadows and acts nonchalantly as lighting strikes. A moment or two later, Frieza can be heard saying "Nice try, jackass! Next time, give it your A-game!" as Jojo escapes.

"The girls follow Hobo Jojo to his hideout and, after hearing his story and rousing speech, they decide to help him build what would become his evil lair and he rewards them with a visit to the zoo."

"Which does beg the question: if the girls are supposed to be considered freaks, why would they be allowed passage to the zoo?"

"Maybe they think the monkey's with them?"

"...That makes sense."

It shows Mojo Jojo taking pictures of the various primates, and the shot of a Gorilla reveals that it now has a small device where it was shot.

"So Photo Jojo takes pictures of the apes, gorillas and other monkey-related animals, and we're soon revealed why: the camera sent a microscopic teleportation device so he can teleport them back to his lair and turn them into an army of highly intelligent primates like himself to take over the world."

And then M. Bison shouts "OF COURSE!"

"Although, there are two problems with this: One, how does Jojo even know he's shooting the right apes? Can you imagine if he shot a giant ape to a tube designed only for a small monkey?"

"And two, wouldn't the zoo workers notice the animals start to scratch and look for the fleas causing this? I know they're microscopic, but the possibility's there."

The next scene shows the girls bringing the professor to the city square, where Mojo Jojo has gone Planet of the Apes on the city.

"So the girls bring the professor to the city, expecting to see Mojo Jojo having made the city a better place, but find out it has been Planet of the Apes-ided and that now everybody hates them. So they go to outer space and Mojo Jojo tries to declare himself king, only for his primate army to disagree."

"No way! You mean to tell me that an army that is exactly like Mojo Jojo, who wants to take over the world, also wants to take over the world in their own way?!" Jackie exclaims.

"We never could have seen it coming!" Marco adds.

It cuts to the girls discussing the situation in space, then instantly return to beat up the monkeys.

"So the girls talk about Jojo's treachery in a meteorite, despite the fact that it's space and there should be no sound, and they return upon hearing the professor's pained groans. This is where they discover that they can use their powers to beat the bananas out of the apes and they do so, defeating most of the army with ease."

Then it shows clips of various of the monkey's defeats.

"And taking a second look at this, some of the ways the monkeys are dealt with are pretty extreme: exploding inside their own weapons, bear hugged to death, seriously, it's amazing no death is ever implied."

"But anyway, the girls remember that Jojo Ohno is still on the loose, so they go to his fortress and try to attack him. But, in a last ditch effort to win, Mojo injects himself with the Chemical X-destroying his lair's ceiling in the process-and transforms into a discount King Kong and finally claims himself to be the new king of the world."

The next scene shows the girls survived the destruction of the volcano lair, and it's soon followed by a cutscene in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, where Sonic gets up and says they must go stop Lyric.

"So the girls fight off against Jojo in an incredibly tense fight in the midst of the ruined city."

"After the fight has gone for a while, Kingong Jojo captures the girls and asks them why they even bother defending the city that treated them like freaks. But then he makes the mistake of trying to get the girls to join him."

The girls curb-stomp battle with Mojo Jojo plays while "Rules of Nature" is heard in the background.

"Eventually the professor comes in with an antidote, Mojo is taken back to normal and sent to jail, and the movie ends with the girls in the iconic heart background and a rocking remix of the original theme song playing in the credits."

"Phew, that was a lot to take in."

"So, what are our final scores?" Marco says as the rock remix of the ending plays.

 **-JACKIE'S SCORE-**

"While I was left disappointed by the fact that not many of the iconic characters made an appearance, and some who did were mostly pointless, I still highly enjoyed this movie. Sure, it felt like an extended episode at points, but I was still left satisfied by what I got."

"I'll give it an 8 out of 10."

 **-MARCO'S SCORE-**

"Like Jackie, I was disappointed that not all characters, but the characters, animation and sheer enjoyment I got from watching this movie, both in the past and in the present, more than make up for it."

"I'll give it an 8 and a half out of 10."

"And well, that was our finale review of the Powerpuff Girls Movie." Jackie says.

"I know it was short compared to the AT2D review, but we didn't have a lot to talk about here." Marco adds. "Now, we can make a little compromise: if you don't want to wait until the second season premieres and you wanna see more of us, you can give us some suggestions for movies to check: we'll check the movie itself, whatever tie-in games it may have, and the show the movie was based on if it was based on anything at all."

"But anyway, thank you guys so much for watching! If you liked it, support our official releases, LIKE A BOSSASS! And high fives for everyone!"

"And we'll see you..."

"IN THE 2ND SEASON!"

"Or another review, whichever comes first. Adios!"


End file.
